


Slient

by KitOfYaoi



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is once again silent. What will Connor do to help Jude. Fluff, Pure Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slient

Jude was silent again, and Connor noticed right away, when he came in and he did not say, hey back to him. Connor followed Jude, every move, after he came in. Lunch was boring not hearing his boyfriend’s voice. Science was even more boring, Jude was there but not really there.

 

Tuesday was the same has money, Jude was there but not really there. Kissing him was not the same, has when I can hear his voice, and his eyes light up.

 

Wednesday Connor had an enough, “Jude, please let me hear your voice, I miss it. I miss your eyes, light up.”

 

Jude just kept looking at me, Connor sighed and let go of Jude’s hand.

 

“I will see you, later then Jude. You cannot just push me out of your life like that. I want you to speak me, we have been through too much together for you to push me out of your life. I love you too much. I know that Callie is gone off to college but you have me.” Connor kissed Jude. “Remember I love you, Jude.”  Connor left Jude, near his Mama’s office, Lena. Jude watched has Connor left him.

 

Thursday, Jude was waiting at Connor’s locker has he came up to his locker and Jude, with a smile, “Hey Jude.” Connor said then kissed him.

 

“Hey Connor.” Jude said back after the kiss.

 

Connor’s smile got bigger, “I love your voice.” Connor kissed him again, and Jude’s smile got bigger, and his eyes were shining again with love, and happiness.


End file.
